A Gardevoir's Heart
by Gentlman
Summary: After inviting an injured Loupony to join their team, a Gardevior and her trainer help nurse her back to health. Throughout this process the Gardevior begins to develop feelings for the newcomer, but is faced with challenges in expressing her true feelings. Rated M for lemons. YURI! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Bitter Beginning**

"Quick Gardevior, use psychic!"

The Pokemon obeyed, and its eyes began to glow. The Loupony was frozen mid-jump and flung up into the air. The trainer nodded, and the Loupony was flung toward the ground. The impact caused a cloud of dust to surround the two Pokemon, the trainer shielded is eyes and hoped that his Gardevior was okay.

"Gardevior," He yelled.

There was no response. He ran into the settling dust cloud, to see both Pokemon gone. He was about to yell again, but then he saw a trail that led off into the woods. He followed the trail cautiously, hand resting on his remaining pokeball in case of trouble. The trail came to an end in front of a cave. Inside, he could hear the sounds of quick movement. He unclipped the flashlight from his belt and turned it on. The cave turned to the left and seemed to angle downward, so he was unable to see where his Gardevior was.

Deeper within the cave, the Gardevior was beginning to panic. The Loupony was still unconscious and unresponsive. The Gardevior knew that she had limited time before she lost her, and she had no plans on doing that. She had always hated battling, but she was obligated to do what her trainer told her to. She also noticed that her attacks had been getting stronger, and she was losing herself in the heat of a battle more than often. These things were contradictory to her gentle and sympathetic nature, which worried her more than anything else. She was so involved in her work that she did not hear her trainer enter the small room at the end of the cave.

"There you are Gardevior, I was getting worried." He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me, you know how easily worried I get."

The Gardevior continued on with her work, not caring about her trainer's worries. It took her trainer a minute to see what she was doing, but when he did he understood. He saw how badly the Loupony was injured, and began to feel guilty for attacking her. Just then the Loupony began to come to, opening her eyes to see the faces of Gardevior and her trainer stare down at her. She was startled at first, but then she realized where she was and what they had done for her. It was now Gardevior's turn to be relieved, as her medical treatment had worked to revive the Loupony. They then began to talk, with Loupony thanking the Gardevior , and Gardevior apologizing to the Loupony for almost killing her. During their foreign exchange, the trainer just stood here, glad to see the Loupony conscious. An idea then crept into his head. He walked up to the two and waited for their conversation to end. When he did, he took a deep breath.

"Hey Loupony," He said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you, hell, I almost killed you. You shouldn't have ever had to deal with this, but the entire reason I engaged you in the first place was to capture and bring you along on my journey."

Gardevior turned up to him, these words digging up memories from when she had met her trainer.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

She was still a young Kirlia back then. Having just evolved, she was still testing her new powers. One day she stumbled upon a trainer in the midst of a training session with his Pokemon. She crouched down in a nearby bush and watched the intense workout. The trainer was throwing rocks at his Pokemon, and the Pokemon was shattering each and every one of them. She admired how strong the Pokemon was, wanting to be that strong one day. She was so involved in watching them that she didn't hear the pack of Mightyena approach her. By the time she heard the growling, it was too late. They pounced at her, biting for her throat. She tried to defend herself, but her psychic moves had no effect on them. The trainer heard all the noise of their struggle and rushed to help. He sent his fighting-type Pokemon after the pack of Mightyenas. The Pokemon (A Medicham if you were wondering) made quick work of the Mightyena, and they quickly fled. After they ran, their prey was revealed. It was a Kirlia, badly wounded and unconscious. The trainer ran over and picked up the tiny Pokemon. He then took off for the nearest Pokemon Center to get it help. When he arrived, he handed the Kirlia to Nurse Joy and sat down in the lobby. He stayed and waited, praying he got there in time. But the minutes turned to hours, and with these hours the trainer started to lose faith. A great wave of sorrow bean to sweep over him, somehow feeling that it was his fault. He laid his head and fell asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by Nurse Joy. He blinked, trying to shake his weariness. He then noticed the smile of the nurse's face.

"You were lucky." She said, "A few more minutes and it would have been too late."

"Does that mean that she's okay?" The trainer asked, hoping his prayers were answered.

"Yes, she is recovering now. Would you like to go see her?" Nurse Joy replied.

The trainer nodded, already feeling better. He followed Nurse Joy into the back and saw the Krilia resting peacefully. The Kirlia sensed his entrance and opened her eyes. The Trainer bent down so he was level with the Kirlia. The Kirlia tried her best to smile through the pain she was feeling. She then looked down to the trainer's belt, noticing that there was only one Pokeball there. The trainer saw this, and he then asked the Kirlia what he had been meaning to.

"Hey Kirlia," He said, "You want to come with me on my journey? I think you will fit perfectly well on my team. Also, you need help finding your true power. I can be that help."

The Kirlia was elated. She eagerly accepted his offer to join him.

Once she was well enough to walk, he then sealed the deal by tossing a Pokeball at her. She made no effort to resist, and quickly felt at home.

 **-PRESENT-**

All Gardevior could do was smile at his offer. The Loupony was hesitant, not sure what to do. She then looked up at the Gardevior, who was smiling back at her. The Gardevior secretly hoped that the Loupony would say yes. Not only as a sign of appreciation of what she had done for her, but deep down inside, she began to love her.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. This is my first attempt at a Fanfic, but I think it's going well so far. Chapter two should be up soon :)**

 **Feel free to review the story, any type of criticism helps, for this is a learning experience for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Night Alone

The Lopunny stood up and looked the trainer in the eye. She then looked over to the Gardevoir and smiled. They both knew that this was a yes, and both were ecstatic. The trainer for having met his original goal, although not how he planned, and Gardevoir, for finding someone she really cared about. Gardevoir then ran up and hugged the Lopunny, letting her emotions get to her. All Lopunny could do was keep smiling and hug her back, she knew that this was the start of something special.

The three decided to stay in the cave that night to let the Lopunny fully recover. The trainer decided to let the two spend the night together alone inside the cave while he set up his tent outside. He understood how his Gardevoir felt after being around her for so long. The way he saw it was the two of them strengthening their relationship early would be helpful to his team's chemistry; however, he did not know what Gardevoir had planned to do.

Lopunny was leaning up against the wall with her eyes shut, letting everything that happened today sink in. Gardevoir, tasked with lighting a fire, was instead observing the bunny's beautiful body. The Lopunny then opened her eyes to see how the fire was going. Caught off guard, Gardevoir quickly turned away and started fumbling with the logs, blushing. Lopunny bent over, see that Gardevoir was struggling. She took the lighter from her and lit the logs with ease. Gardevoir felt embarrassed that she couldn't do it and needed her help, but Lopunny thought nothing of it. She said she was just helping a new friend, one that saved her life. Gardevoir let out a cute giggle after her response, blushing even more. Lopunny was beginning to understand what Gardevoir was doing, but it didn't bother her the slightest. Lopunny decided to play along too, feeling her loneliness get to her.

Once the fire was going, Lopunny sat down next to it and invited Gardevoir to sit down next to her. Gardevoir sat down, leaning up against Lopunny. Lopunny then rested her head on Gardevoir's shoulder and let out a little purr. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, telling stories of their pasts. After a few hours, the fire died down. Both Pokemon were tired and decided to go to sleep. Before they laid down, they locked eyes. Gardevoir took Lopunny's hands and said one thing.

"I love you Lopunny," She said.

"I love you too Gardevoir," Replied Lopunny.

Then both Pokemon leaned in for a kiss, closing their eyes as they locked lips. Gardevoir hadn't felt this happy since she first joined her trainer on his journey. They held the kiss for over a minute, until Lopunny pulled away from it. Both Pokemon smiled at each other before falling asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for chapter 3. As promised, this chapter have lemons. Also, I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in the story**

 **A Quick Note: I'm honestly surprised that in less than 24 hours this got almost 100 views. Probably because the Pokemon section has a good amount of traffic. Either way its great :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Hard Day's Night

The next morning, the trainer was the first to awake. He got out of his tent and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. Before he packed up everything, he went over to the cave to check on his two Pokemon. When he entered the room at the end; he saw both Pokemon cuddled up together. They were both still asleep. Instead of waking them, as he would usually do, he decided to let them rest a little longer. He went back out to his tent and grabbed his bag. He rummaged through the bag, in search of something to eat while he waited. After a few minutes of searching, he came up empty handed. "Fuck," he said under his breath. He had to head back into the last city they had passed through to get more food. He pulled out his map to find how far away they were from the city. He let out a groan; they were nowhere close to the city, or anywhere for that matter. He knew that if they wanted to make it back to the city before dark, they had to leave as soon as possible.

He reentered the cave to wake his two girls up. He did it his usual way; he went up to Gardevoir and gently touched the spike on her chest. The Gardevoir awoke almost instantly, he eyes fluttering open. She then looked to Lopunny, who was still fast asleep. Gardevoir unwrapped her arms from around her; this movement caused Lopunny to wake up as well. She was surprised at first, seeing her trainer there staring at her. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, trying to make it look like nothing happened. The trainer laughed, "Lopunny it's okay." He said, "You're my Pokemon, I have no reason to judge you on anything else other than your battle performance." Lopunny laughed nervously and tried to shrug off the awkward encounter.

Once everyone was situated, they began their hike back to the city. The trainer found ways along the way to train his Pokemon. Gardevoir went out of her way to try harder than usual to show off to Lopunny. When there was something blocking the way, Gardevoir used her psychic abilities to hurl them miles away. Lopunny noticed this display and decided to show them how strong she was. Hiking along a mountain path, they came across a large boulder blocking their way. Gardevoir was about to crush it, but Lopunny stopped her. Confused, Gardevoir stepped back and Lopunny take care of it. She punched the rock with a rather strong rock smash, shattering it completely. Not only was Gardevoir impressed, but the trainer took notice to it too. Smirking, he gave a nod of approval to Lopunny before they continued on.

They reached the city after dark and quickly went to eat. The trainer went into the first place he saw that served food, leaving his Pokemon outside since they weren't allowed into the diner. They took this time to talk about exactly what happened the night before.

(In Pokemon talk)

"I'm still happy you decided to join us," Gardevoir said.

"And I'm still thankful for you saving my life," the Lopunny replied, "To be honest, I was getting lonely. Life as a wild Pokemon gets boring after being alone for a while."

Gardevoir nodded, "Amen to that, I almost completely forget what it was like. I've been traveling with our trainer for over two years now."

"Like I said, ever since I left my family to live on my own, I grew bored of it. The repetition is what got to me the most. Constantly having to scavenge for food, water, shelter; life as a trainer's Pokemon is full of fun and adventure. I love it!" Lopunny exclaimed, "Not to mention that I met you."

Gardevoir blushed at the last statement, "Well we owe it to our trainer, and it was his idea to go after you in the first place. And it worked out extremely well," Gardevoir said, winking at Lopunny.

"You know, I had a good time last night, Lopunny said, "I hope you did too."

"Of course I did, I spent it with you," Gardevior replied.

Just then the trainer exited the restaurant, obviously stuffed. "Come on girls; let's find a hotel for the night." Both Pokemon got up and followed their trainer. Once they found a room suitable for the three, the trainer, tired after all the walking, quickly fell asleep. However; the two Pokemon wanted a little more alone time.

The two went into the room that the trainer had reserved for them. They sat down on the bed and instantly began making out with each other. The night before had left them wanted more, and their conversation outside of the diner only made them want it worse. Gardevoir pulled away from the kiss and started to move down Lopunny's neck, sending shivers down her spine. Lopunny took this time to reach down and cup Gardevoir's plump boobs. Gardevoir let out a quiet moan as she continued down Lopunny's body. Once she reached Lopunny's tits, she started to suck on the left one, while she grasped her right one. Lopunny was getting antsy; all this teasing was getting her even hornier. Gardevoir could sense this, and continued past her stomach and down to her needing pussy. Slipping her tongue into her folds, she began to do what she wanted since she first laid eyes on her. She wanted to please Lopunny the best she could, to hear her name screamed in pure ecstasy. And she knew she was close.

Lopunny was having the time of her life. Gardevoir knew what she was doing, her masterful tongue seeming to find her g-spot every time she entered her pussy. To go along with this, Gardevoir was using her psychic abilities to enhance the experience even more. Gardevoir could tell that Lopunny was close, so she began to move faster, drinking up the endless stream of juices streaming out of her pussy. Lopunny couldn't take it anymore, her walls clamped around Gardevoir's tongue as she reached her climax. A wave of euphoria swept over her entire body as she came all over Gardevoir's face and into her mouth. Gardevoir tried to drink as much as she could. Once Lopunny's climax died down, Gardevoir moved away from her pussy and planted a kiss right onto her mouth.

"That was amazing," Lopunny said, trying to get her thoughts straight. All Gardevoir could do was nod as she tried to catch her breath and clean her face. Before they could say anything else, Lopunny passed out from their intense evening. Gardevoir cuddled up against Lopunny and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a slash fic. Probably not the best one out there, but hey, I gave it a try. Reviews appreciated, especially on how my scene was. Don't worry, there are many more to come ;)**


End file.
